bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:RRT Day 21
One morning,the guppies ate their grilled cheese sandwich. Several seconds after they're done,an earthquake happened. Nonny: "Whoa! Another earthquake..." Within minutes,it stopped. Deema: "There've been so many quakes lately...I wondr when they'll settle down..." Moscow:(entering the living room)"Oh boy! I've sense a commotion down at Poketucky! Maybe you guys should go and check it out!" Molly: "What ever happened?" Moscow: "I don't know,however,a lot of Pokemon have already gathered there." Gil: "Right. Guys,let's go to the town right now!" The Bubble Guppies raced down to Poketucky,where they saw Pikachu and the Pokemon gathering around. Pikachu: "Oh,kids! You've came!" Oona: "Oh! Lombre! What's going on here?" Lombre: "Hey,guys. Umm,well...you should go see for yourself..." The guppies go closer to see Golem,Blastoise,and Octillery laying semiconscious on the ground. Gil: "Look! It's Blastoise!" Goby: "Shiftry! What happened here?!" Shiftry: "....They were wiped out...in the underground dungeon..." Deema: "You're kidding!" Blastoise:(groan)"That place...it's freakishly rough,seriously..." Octillery: "...We couldn't get far enough to even see Groudon..." Golem: "I don't want to ever go back to a place that bad..." Shiftry: "...It appears the dungeon underground...it's far more worse than we imagined..." Voice: "Hehehehehe!" The Purpleteen Gang came. Shroob: "What fools. That's what you get for trying the impossible." Bubble Guppies: "The Purpleteen Gang!" Molly: "What are you saying?!" Oona: "It's only expected that we try. This is for saving the Ninja Zombies." Shroob: "Hehe! You really find thinking hard,don't you? Even they look smart compared to you." Voices: "It's too much...even Blastoise went down...it gotta be awful tough. Who'd want to go into a dungeon that dangerous? There's no way. I can't go. I burn too easily. I can't take earthquakes. It'd be like going and knowing full well we'd get wiped..." Pikachu: "E-everyone..." Shroob: "You see? Even they finally seem to understand their situation. Hehe!" Shiftry: "I...my leafy fans would burn up..." Pikachu: "E-even Shiftry..." Shroob: "Hehe! Get over it! Dont expect to be rewarded just because you tried! Sometimes,it's better to wise up and give up!"(realizing)"....Huh? Did I say something profound? Hehehehehehehehehe!" Pikachu: "Urf...kids....I'm confused now...." Nonny: "So am I. What should we do? Even if it's the impossible...should we still try to save the Ninja Zombies?" Gil: "Yeah,we should go." Pikachu: "...Yes..." Nonny: "...Yes...we should...you're right,Gil." Molly: "Okay,guys!" Pikachu: "Everyone,listen!" All attention is on the Seven Team. Nonny: "We're going to rescue the Ninja Zombies!" Voices: "Wh-what?! What did they say?!" Shroob: "Whaaaat?!" Voices: "Hey,who are they? Can't say I know them...it's the Seven Tea,. They're well known around these parts. the Seven Team...? You mean the guys that were suspected of involvement in the Ninetales legend? I heard about that! Weren't they living like fugitives until recently? Can they handle it? They don't look very tough." Gil: "Yes,the rescue might be too much of a challenge for us. But...even so,we're still a rescue team. To help Pokemon suffering from the natural disasters..." Deema: "That's why we started our rescue team!" Molly: "That's why we want to rescue the Ninja Zombies,even if it's risky. Never giving up...that's where the Seven Team stakes its pride!" Shroob: "...........Heh. Hehehehe! You really aren't bright,are you? Why don't you be like everyone else and wise up?" Shiftry: "...No. Those kids are right." Shroob: "Say what?" Voices: "...That's right. I wasn't thinking straight...out of fear." Shroob: "Whaaaaaaaat?" Voices: "We all forgot the most important thing. We are rescue teams...pride...we have it too! Pride as rescuers!" Shroob: "Whaaaaaaaat! Are you all out of your freaking minds?! Why would you listen to that douche and,worse,be persuaded? Why go if you're facing certain defeat?!" Blastoise: "Is that so...?" Everyone got their attention on him. Blastoise: "...We've only failed once." Nonny:(proud)"Blastoise!" Blastoise: "...This is no time to be lying around!" Shroob: "Holy cow!" Octillery:(gets up)"Yes,no more wallowing in woe-is-me self-pity." Golem:(gets up)"If we give up,that's how it ends. Not for me." Oona: "Octillery! And Golem too!" Shroob: "Whaaaaat! You people are nuts,that wasn't the tune you were whistling just a little..." Voices: "Aye,that's right! There've got to be ways we can get through! If we all pull together,we'll be sure to find a way! We'll conquer the dungeon by having all the rescue teams cooperate! Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Shroob: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! Are you dreaming?! Don't say I didn't warn you when you get into a world of pain! Aaaaaaaaagh!" The Purpleteen Gang left the town. Blastoise: "Thank you,kids. You guys stopped us from throwing away the most important thing we have--pride. My thanks from all of us."(everyone gets their attention on him)"Everyone! It's time to get to work! Let's show them what we rescue teams are really about!" Everyone: "Yeeeaaaaaaaaaah!" The Seven Team returned to the team base later that evening. Pikachu: "We were held up by that trouble with Shroob...but now,we're getting the chance to go to the underground dungeon. We're not leaving until tomorrow,but I'm jumpy with anticipation. Let's spent today getting ready for the dungeon." The scene cuts to the underground dungeon after the team defeated Groudon. Four sparkling lights appeared and the Ninja Zombies are now seen on the ground. Deema: "Look! It's the Ninja Zombies!" Mike: "Urrgggh!" The other zombies got up. Ralphie: "Did you do it? Groudon?" Oona: "Are you okay?" Ralphie: "Yeah,fine. We'll be fine. But we must get out immediately." Nonny: "What about Groudon? Will he be okay?" Ralphie: "Your concern is unneeded. He will awaken soon enough. He had lost control only because he was enraged from having his sleep disturbed. He should calm down." An earthquake happened again. Molly: "Ahhh...another quake!" Ralphie: "Out! Quickly!" The group quickly raced out of the dungeon. Narrator: "Having calmed Groudon,the Seven Team and the Scary Mutant Ninja Zombies left the dungeon...and returned to Poketucky together...." At the town,other Pokemon are waiting for the two teams to come back. Lombre: "Are the Seven Team almost here?" Caterpie: "Hey! Here they come!" Octillery: "It's true,darlings!" Lombre: "Let's go!" The Seven Team came and more Pokemon came gathering around. Shiftry: "Great work! Great work,kids!" Golem: "You really yook down that Groudon?!" Octillery: "Darlings,it's fantastic! You have won me over!" Deema: "Whoa! W-wait a second! How does everyone know about what happened underground?" Caterpie: "Pelipper spread the word with an extra edition of the Pokemon News." Shiftry: "You guys became stronger than I expected!" Golem: "You can be proud of it!" Blastoise: "You guys did great! Why don't we team up sometime? Gehahahahaha!" Ralphie: "You're earned everyone's respect now. The Seven Team is now a first-class rescue team. Take pride in that. Fish people and Pikachu." Pikachu:(sniff,sniff)"Guppies! I can't believe it!" Deema:(sniff,sniff)"I know,right? Everything we experienced...it was all worthwhile!" Blastoise: "Would you look at that? I didn't think someone that could take down Groudon would be such a crybaby! Gehahahaha!" Everyone chuckled. Then a flash went off,followed by a noise. Lombre: "What? What was that? I thought I heard something just for a moment...did I just imagine it?" Everyone looked around,confusing and surprised. Caterpie: "I heard it too." Octillery: "Me too. Even now,I hear it..." Golem: "Did someone just say something?...Not sure." Everyone looked around again. Pikachu: "Th-this voice...I've heard it before. This voice...I'm sure...That's it! It's Xatu!" Ralphie: "Xatu? Oh,that's it! Telepathy! Xatu is calling out to us using telepathy!" Xatu's Voice: "...To all Pokemon! Calling all Pokemon! Terrible,it is! From the sky...from the sky! Comes a star!...It is huge...a giant of a star! The star,it falls. It falls straight to us." The scene shows the star speeding its way down to Earth. Xatu's Voice: "Disasters in nature...there were many...the balance of the world,it has been upset...all because of the star. The star that slowly comes closer...if it keeps coming...it will crash into this world. It shall be terrible. Something must be done." Ralphie: "Xatu. Tell us. Can the falling star be stopped?" Xatu's Voice: ".........There is a way. To prevent collision,there is but one solution. You must ask Rayquaza." Blastoise: "Rayquaza? What might that be?" Xatu's Voice: "A Pokemon,living far above us in the sky. Legendary,it is. Rayquaza must be asked to destroy the star from the sky. However...far,far up in the sky lives Rayquaza. Known by few and seen by none." Ralphie: "The sky...how are we to go there?" Xatu's Voice: "Ralphie and I amplify our Teleport together...and send Pokemon to the sky. However...the sky is a world above the clouds. What will become of the Pokemon sent to the sky? Even I can guess nothing..." Gil: "Then,we'll do it! We'll go!" Ralphie: "I also...I thought there could be none but you...but...are you sure? There's no telling what you would find in that world above the clouds." Deema: "We expect danger!" Molly: "It's us guppies' wish that all Pokemon can live in peace." Xatu's Voice: "Young fish people and Pikachu. Did you hear? This is Xatu. Discuss we will,Ralphie and I,about how our Teleport can be amplified. Departure,it is tomorrow. Rest you should until then. Last word. Dangerous will be your adventure...but fail,you must not. Surpass yourselves." Pikachu: "No problem! We'll be fine! Right,guppies? Let's get it done!" Guppies: "Yeah!" Pikachu: "But first...are you all ready for the sky?" Guppies: "All set!" Pikachu: "Yup! Looks like we're ready to go! We'll leave tomorrow. So let's get plenty of rest for tomorrow." Gil: "Right,tomorrow! Let's give it everything we can,guys!" Seven Team: "Yeah!" Later that night,the guppies are fast asleep when they all have the same strange dream. (Guppies' Dream) Guppies: "Urgggh...I feel horrible..." The backround turns into a dark blue-purple vortex. Guppies: "This is a dream...isn't it...?...But why...? Why do we feel this terrible...? This is...the first time..." (End of Dream) The Shroob appears in their room. Shroob: "How do you like Dream Eater? Horrible,isn't it? Hehe! But who would've thought you were also fish epople before...didn't expect that. But who cares? Someone like that's sure to be some lowlife. Hehe! I'll expose you yet! I'll expose what's in your hearts with Dream Eater! Hehehe!" A twinkling sound was heard. Shroob: "Hm?! Something's coming!" A sparkling light comes through the window. Shroob: "What? What is that light? It's coming closer?" The light separates into six and goes to each guppy. The Shroob escapes the castle. (Guppies' Dream) Guppies: "......The pain....it's going away...." The vortex turns light green. Guppies: "......Gardevoir...?" She appears. Guppies: "Gardevoir...will you tell us now? Why or what got us here?" Gardevoir: "Yes. The time has arrived. Why you have come here? I will tell you all there is to tell. Guppies,you have...come to save this world." Guppies: "......Came to save the world of Pokemon? We did...?" Gardevoir: "Yes. We learned that this world faced extinction. And so we sought heroes. We were becoming discouraged...whe we came across fish people. Kids...you were those people." Guppies: "Wa....wait a second! Hero? Us! That's too much! We're not anything special like that?!" Gardevoir: "Yes. That is also what you said the first time we met. You said you were not strong. But what we sought was not power merely for display...we sought true courage." Guppies: "True courage...? That...we're even less confident about that." Gardevoir: "That,too,is what you said when we met. It was then that you said this. To see if you were worthy to be our hero or not...you asked that we put you to the test. And only if you were found to be truly worthy...then you were to be told the truth. To fulfill your roles clear of heart and mind,you then chose to erase your memory when you came here...and coming here will to fight alongside your friends. That is how you kids came to be in this world." Guppies: "We...we did that?" Gardevoir: "Your courage has been proven. Without question,you bear the role of saving the world. And that role...it is soon coming to its end." Guppies: "...Stopping the meteor from crashing into this world...? That's our role?" Gardevoir: "Yes. And when that is accomplished...you kids can return to your world." Guppies: "Oh...so we can have our ship fixed...wait! But that means..." Gardevoir: "Yes. It means...parting ways with Pikachu...and your robot friend Moscow." Guppies: "Pikachu and Moscow...we have to leave?" Gardevoir: "Moscow and Pikachu felt great kinship with you kids. So,guppies,if you were to leave...your friends would be heartbroken...but there can be nothing done. Because there are encounters,there are also farewells......I,too,once had friends beyond value. Truly,I cherished our friendship...but my friends have gone away. It fills me with sadness still,losing my friends.........but...we will meet again...that is what I believe." Flash! Guppies: "W-what was that?!" Gardevoir: ".......Who was it? Someone appears to have been looking into your dreams. But it is fine now. Whoever it was ran off....all that remains in this dream is a feeling of sadness....that Pokemon...I think ran off crying...it will be morning soon. Au revoir." She disappears. (End of Dream) *BGMD:RRT Day 22